No Limits
by IneedTHISlikeAIR
Summary: Ever since she was born, Bella could read minds. When she runs away from her foster home, she runs into Edward. He causes silence in her head and also holds the secrets to a lot of things. And she is the friend he has always needed. Can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**_OMFG! I can't believe I am finally done chapter 1! I didn't expect it to tale this long! lol. I got a new computer and all my files are CRAZY! Still learning everything. But anyway, on with the story..._**

I don't understand why I'm like this. I dont understand why it had to be me that was given the 'Gift.' Ever since I was born, I had the ability to read minds. I know what your thinking. Cool, right? No. I can't just focus on one person. I have everyones (that's in a close distant) thoughts in my head. Constantly. And it NEVER stops no matter how hard I try.

Right now I "live" at a small house just on the outskirts of New York city. Foster home number 11. I've been here for almost a year now. And the only reason for being here that long is because I finally got smart enough to stay my room and only come out for food and to use the bathroom. That way they think I'm emotionally damaged or shy. Anything is better then them thinking I'm crazy and shipping me off because I make them "uncomfortable."

Living in foster homes is definitely the worst place for someone like me. With all the new people you have to meet and all the kids that are coming and going. In the house I'm in now, I basically live in a small room on the second floor. There are five other foster kids here, from what I can tell by their thoughts. Two girls and three boys. One of the girls, Lauren, cuts herself almost every night and has suicidal thoughts which are incredibly scary to listen too. I think she needs medical help but of course no one cares about a foster kid enough to notice. The other girl, Jessica, just came here last week and is in total denial that her parents died and there was no family to take her. She's 13. I got all this in the first hour she was here. It's not like I mean to pry. It's just that I can't help it.

You don't even want to get me started on the three guys. Two of them are twins. Fifteen. And they are pure evil. It's like they live to torment our "caretakers." I know they aren't the best but they try. So why would anyone take advantage of that. The other one is only six. And he's my favorite. His thoughts are so pure and kind since he doesn't really understand that his parents are in jail for murder. I'm sure once he is old enough to understand this, all the pure and kind thoughts will be gone.

This place doesn't sound like a foster home. It's sounds like a place for crazy people. And I don't belong here. Which is why, on my seventeenth birthday, I've decided to run away tonight. I have no clue where I'm gonna go or what I'm going to do. I don't know how I'll handle the thoughts but I know I owe it to myself to at least try to do something with myself.

As the hours passed and it was eight o'clock, I started to panic. What would I do if I couldn't handle it. There would be no turning back. And again I reminded myself that I deserved to try.

So I grabbed my small bag and stuffed in as much clothes as I could and stuffed in my stash of money, which was $21. Great.

I walked over and opened my window. It wasn't far down at all. Plus there was a little edge from the roof that I could step on. And that's exactly what I did. I landed with a small thump. I was so scared that someone heard and were going to bring me back so I grabbed my bag and ran.

I ran so far I didn't even know where I was anymore. Every step I took, it seemed like there would be more thoughts and louder. I realized why when I stepped out on the busy streets of New York City. There was people everywhere. So much people that it was actually hard to even think for myself. At first I thought this was a good thing. I would have to learn how to do it anyway, right? So why not do it now.

I kept walking. Trying to act like nothing was happening. When it got to the point where I could barely stay standing because of all the thoughts and people started looking at me weird, I had to get out of there. I ran for the nearest alley I could find.

As soon as I got far enough in the alley, I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of relief that washed over me. But as the voices got quieter, the more I realized how creepy the alley was.

It was very dark and it seemed as if it went on forever. The only light coming from the back of a restaurant far up ahead. The only thing I could make out was a dumpster next to the door.

I kept walking anyway. I was already this far in the alley why should I turn around. Then I heard I horn beep behind me. I turned around expecting a car to be right behind me but instead I realized I hadn't gone that far into the alley as I thought. Only a couple of yards.

Why the hell were the voices almost silent in my head if I was still this close to everybody? I turned back around in the direction I was going and I saw a guy come out from the restaurant with a trash bag.

I kept going. I could take walking by one person, especially since all the voices were almost completely silent in my head. Who knows? Maybe the silence is a good sign. Maybe it will all go away.

And the moment I allow myself to be just a little bit optimistic, I felt the worst pain I'd ever felt before.

**_So guys tell me what you think. This story is yours as much as it is mine. Let me know if there's anything you want to see and I'll try to work it in. :) Plz review! You guys are seriously the best. I have had so many people favorite and review it's not funny. lol. The more reviews I get the more I want to write. It's like I'm addicted! You don't want me to go through withdrawl, do you? :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

I fell to the ground, clutching my head, tears escaping my eyes. I had no clue what the hell was happening to me. It felt like there was a balloon being blown up inside my head and it was about to explode.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me, at I very fast pace but I was to delirious from the pain to care. At this point, I was curled in a ball with my cheek to the ground.

"Hey!" I heard a guy shout. I'm guessing the one who was throwing away the trash. Just my luck that this guy happened to be taking out the trash when this happened to me.

The next thing I know there are hands grasping my shoulders, lifting me up.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He kneels to sit in front of me, "Shit, your nose is bleeding."

The last word I heard him say was "Hey"

###############

TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK.

This is the only thing I hear. No voices. Not. A. Single. One. I've been lying here for about a half hour now. Afraid that if I move they all might come back. But then again, who knows what made them go away in the first place.

Then it all comes rushing back to me. The alley, the pain, the boy. Since I woke up, the only the I've focused on was the silence. What I was laying on was comfortable so I couldn't be in the alley. So where the hell was I.

I bolt upright. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust and when they finally do I know why. Everything in the room is white. From the walls to the carpet. I'm filled with fear when I first think it's a hospital. If I'm in a hospital then that means I'd have to go back in the system. And that's the whole reason I ran away in the first place.

But then I notice I'm on a couch. In someones living room? There's a gigantic TV in the diagonal corner and a glass coffee table in front of me with nothing on it. Theres also a very nice looking door on the other side of the room. When I stand up, I notice a blood red blanket that must have been covering me up on the floor. I look behind me and notice that not all the walls are white. The one behind the couch is the same red as the blanket.

And that's when the smell hits me. The delicious smell of bacon coming from down the hallway. I didn't even realize I was hungry until i smelt that. It also makes me realize that I need to get out of here since it seems someone is awake.

Just as I take two steps towards the door I hear footsteps coming down the hallway and I know I won't make it out before the person comes in the room.

The guy from the alley walks in, holding a plate of bacon and what looks like a pancake.

"Hey," he says, and I watch his face fall as he takes in my position in the center of the room facing the door. I didn't notice in the alley how gorgeous he was. He had hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, yet somehow it looked good on him. And his eyes were the deepest green I had ever seen, "I was hoping we could talk. About last night?"

I stood still, not moving towards him. I had no clue who this guy is! He could be a murderer for all I knew. And he brought me to his apartment? Any normal person would have just left me there or taken me to the hospital. Not to their home! And to be honest, even though he is gorgeous, I don't really want company right now. I just want to appreciate the silence in my head.

"C'mon. I promise I won't hurt you. I would have done that already if I'd planned too."

I still hesitate.

"And I made food," he says, smiling slightly, "Well, tried to anyway. I don't normally have anyone to cook for so try at your own risk."

And those words are enough to get me to walk towards him.


End file.
